


A New Way

by TheNightFury



Series: Voiceless [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Mute Kallus, Or whatever it would be called in this Universe, Struggles of learning ASL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: As Kallus and Zeb work to learn sign language, the pair discover it is far more difficult then either of them expected it to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is another part of the Mute Kallus AU!! Don't worry soon we'll have fun with Kallus going on missions! Hope you guys enjoy!

Learning sign language was proving to be far more difficult than either Zeb or Kallus initially thought it would be. Quickly the pair discovered that sign language was designed for people with five fingers. While this was not an issue for Kallus, Zeb found he couldn’t properly sign since Lasats only had four fingers. Kallus however quickly found a way to work around this be created a separate set of signs when necessary to better accommodate Zeb, confident they could learn both versions so they could communicate with each other more easily. 

Though it was slow going, both where making good progress in learning how to communicate with each other via sign language. Chopper had even downloaded the database so he could understand Kallus, much to his surprise. 

“What can I say?” Zeb said, “He really likes you.”

“I am….surprised,” Kallus signed.

Chopper beeped, You’re the only one here who respects me!

“Is that so?” Kallus signed with a small chuckle. 

The others could learn from you!

“What’s he saying?” Zeb grumbled, glaring at Chopper. 

“He feels….” Kallus began, pausing as he struggled to remember the proper sign “…not loved.” Kallus eventually signed when he realized he couldn’t remember a better word, hoping Zeb understood what he meant. 

“Oh come on, Hera and Ezra like you!” Zeb groaned. 

But they don’t respect me! Chopper angrily beeped. 

“We should keep….working,” Kallus sighed, cursing how little he knew how to sign still despite working at it for weeks. 

“Working? Or you mean sign language, right,” Zeb agreed, pulling up another holo. “I uh realize I’m probably slowing your progress down with having to uh accommodate me…” Zeb sheepishly mumbled. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Kallus hurriedly signed, “I…like you here.” He added, hoping Zeb understood what he was trying, and failing, to say. 

“You like having someone to talk with?” Zeb asked. 

Kallus nodded his head and signed, “We are….similar in many ways.” 

“I can’t argue with that,” Zeb agreed with a chuckle. “You know, I haven’t had a good sparring partner in a while, would you be interesting in having a few sparing matches with me?” 

Kallus eagerly nodded, a wide grin on his face. It would be wonderful being able to spare with someone closer to his skill level. 

“Gee you could have just said no if you’re not interested,” Zeb teasingly said, playfully elbowing Kallus’s side to show he was only teasing. 

Kallus took a minute to think through his response based on the signs he knew before saying, “I can’t remember the last time I got to fight with someone who was at my level.”

“Same,” Zeb admitted. “I think I’m getting a bit rusty honestly.”

“I can see that,” Kallus signed with a smirk. 

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!”

“I’ve seen you, you are...not as good as you once where,” Kallus signed. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Zeb said, gently shoving Kallus’s shoulder. 

“I’m just saying,” Kallus signed. 

“How about I go and prove you wrong,” Zeb said. “Right now.”

“Now?” Kallus signed, “Shouldn’t we be working?”

“We need a break every once and awhile,” Zeb dismissively said. “I’m going stir crazy in here, besides it will only be a match or two.” Kallus knew he should insist they continue to practice, but he couldn’t deny a break did sound nice. Besides, he realized, no one besides himself and Zeb where learning so did it honestly matter how long it took him? Kallus beamed and stood up, grabbing his bo-rifle. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Zeb said, grinning. 

This is going to be fun! Chopper gleefully beeped, a little too gleeful for Kallus’s comfort. 

“I think he’s too happy,” Kallus signed to Zeb. 

“Yea,” Zeb agreed, worriedly glancing at Chopper before grabbing his bo-rifle. The pair walked outside in companionable silence, both eager for a good sparing match. Once outside the compound the pair took their stances several paces from each other Zeb mockingly saying,

“Don’t worry, I won’t go too easy on you.” Kallus merely smirked at him before charging, Zeb blocking Kallus’s attack with his own rifle, Kallus twisting g his to try and knock Zeb’s out of his hand, but Zeb effortlessly shoved Kallus away.

Quickly he regained his footing, bracing himself for Zeb’s next attack. The blow came low, but Kallus was able to block it. Zeb however was far stronger then Kallus and was able to knock Kallus’s bo-rifle out of his hands. Kallus immediate dived for it before rolling to his feet to block another blow from Zeb. 

“Getting’ tired already Kal?” Zeb tauntingly asked. All Kallus could do was glare at him, both hands occupied with holding back Zeb’s blow. “I’d normally expect an answer but given the circumstances I understand,” Zeb continued. Kallus growled in frustration, using all his might to throw Zeb back before swinging low at Zeb’s feet who clumsily tried to block it, allowing Kallus to knock Zeb’s bo-rifle out of his hands and knock Zeb to the ground. Before Zeb could recover, Kallus pointed the bo-rifle at Zeb’s chest, smirking down at him. 

“No need to get cocky,” Zeb grumbled. Still smirking Kallus lowered his weapon and awkwardly signed with one hand,

“You have gotten bad.” Chopper excitedly beeping in the background. 

“Hey!” Zeb snapped, jumping to his feet. “I’m out of practice that’s all!”

“Sorry, didn’t have a better word,” Kallus signed. 

“Okay so maybe we should be practicing more,” Zeb sheepishly said. 

“This was a nice break though, thanks.” Kallus sighed once he’d out away his weapon. 

“Well we should try and take some time every once and while to spare, I bet we both could use it.” 

No amount of practice can help you! Chopper beeped. 

“What did he say?” Zeb growled.

“Ignore him,” Kallus signed. “I would like that though.”

“Alright then,” Zeb said, beaming at Kallus. “But we should probably get back before someone complains about us not working on your sign language.” Kallus sighed heavily but nodded his head. He’d already gotten an earful from Commander Sato on how slow his progress was, despite knowing they were having to adapt signs for Zeb. 

“I feel I am not….liked here,” Kallus signed with a heavy sigh. 

“You mean by the others?” Zeb asked. Kallus nodded his head, looking dejectedly at Zeb. 

“They just need time is all,” Zeb gently assured. “They’ll learn to love you!”

“I’m not so sure,” Kallus signed. “I have done many bad things.”

“You’ve also done a lot of good things,” Zeb firmly said. 

“That doesn’t undo the bad,” Kallus signed. 

“No, you can’t change the past, but you can change the future,” Zeb said. “But if all you do is focus on the past, you’ll find it real hard to move forward.” 

“I…suppose you’re right,” Kallus signed with a heavy sigh. 

“Just give it time,” Zeb said, resting a hand on Kallus’s shoulder. 

I can help you with anyone giving you a hard time. Chopper eagerly beeped. 

“Thanks but…I think it might be best for me to earn their trust,” Kallus signed. 

“C1-10P! There you are!” Hera exclaimed. 

Uh-oh….Chopper beeped. 

“You’re supposed to be helping Ezra with repairs on the Ghost!” 

Why do I have to?

“Because I said so, now get moving!” Hera snapped, pointing in the direction of the Ghost, glaring at Chopper. 

Fine. Chopper dejectedly beeped, rolling away. 

“I hope he wasn’t bothering you,” Hera sighed once Chopper was out of sight. Kallus started to sign, freezing when he realized Hera couldn’t understand and shook his head. 

“I’m glad to hear,” Hera sighed. “But why are you two out and about? I thought you two would be practicing sign language all day.”

“We were but we needed a break,” Zeb sheepishly said. 

“And beating each other up is a break?” Hera asked with a puzzled expression. 

“Well yea,” Zeb said. “Helps burn off some steam.”

“I will never understand you Zeb,” Hera sighed with a shake of her head.   
“No one can understand him,” Kallus teasingly signed, smirking. 

“Hey!” Zeb said, elbowing Kallus with a laugh. “You where happily sparing as well!”

“I never said they could understand me,” Kallus signed. “Especially now.” He added when he noticed Hera’s perplexed expression. 

“You said it not me!” Zeb exclaimed, playfully nudging Kallus, frowning when he noticed Hera’s perplexed look. “Oh you meant literally….” 

“Am I missing something?” Hera asked. 

“If you knew sign language you’d know what was going on,” Zeb said, “Come on Kal, we have work to do.” He added, wrapping an arm around Kallus’s shoulders. “See you Hera!” Kallus nodded, allowing himself to be led down the hall by Zeb. He glanced curiously up at Zeb as they walked away from Hera, gently elbowing him to get his attention before signing,

“What if she needed you for something?”

“Eh, whatever she needs Chop can help her with, besides, I’m doing more important things.” 

“Learning something no one else wants to learn?” Kallus signed. 

“Yea,” Zeb agreed. “Someone’s got to be able to understand your gibberish.” 

Kallus smirked at him, wanting to laugh, but unable to. Kallus tried not to think about it as he signed, “You are hilarious.”

“I try,” Zeb assured, smirking back at him. Kallus rolled his eyes, trying to hide a grin. Kallus appreciated that Zeb was willing to joke around with him and make jokes about him, something no one else on the base could. People either hated him for being an ex-imperial, or where terrified of accidentally upsetting him by merely acknowledging the fact that he was now mute. It was both infuriating and disheartening. 

“What’s bothering you?” Zeb gently asked. Kallus thought for a moment about how to sign everything he was thinking with what words he knew. He quickly realized he just didn’t know the right words to express everything he was feeling. 

“I don’t know the right words…”

“Do you want me to find a datapad for you?” Zeb asked. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry,” Kallus signed. 

“If it’s bugging you it’s not nothing,” Zeb firmly said. 

“I don’t want to cause trouble-“ Kallus began signing, Zeb gently grabbing Kallus’s hands to stop him and firmly said,

“Hey you’re not trouble or a burden. You had your voice forcibly taken from you and I want to help you okay?” Kallus noticed how loosely Zeb held his hands, lose enough that Kallus could easily pull his hands away if he wanted too. Kallus slowly pulled his hands out of Zeb’s grip to sign, 

“It’s not something you can help with….can I have a…” Kallus realized he didn’t know the word for datapad but thankfully Zeb understood.

“Yea, come on it should be back in your room still.” Thankfully the pair where not far away from Kallus’s room so once they made it back, Kallus grabbed the pad and closed the sign language tutorials and started typing, 

“Speaking with Hera made me once again wonder why I am even bothering to learn if you are the only one who can understand me. This all seems like a lot of time and effort for something that will not benefit me at all really.”

“Well I’ll talk to them, get Commandar Sato to teach people-“

“Why? You and Chopper are the only one’s who really like me. So even if they learn they wouldn’t ever use it.” Kallus sighed. “It’s hard.”

“I’m sorry,” Zeb sincerely said. “I wish I could do more.”

“You’re doing more than enough,” Kallus typed, flashing Zeb a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure people will warm up to you once they realize you’re on our side.”

“If they haven’t by now, I doubt they ever will,” Kallus signed. 

“Just, give em time,” Zeb gently said. “These are good people, they just want to protect the people they care about.”

“I….suppose,” Kallus replied, not really believing it but not wanting to argue with Zeb about it. As much as he told himself Zeb was probably right, he just couldn’t believe it. Someone sharply knocked on the door before opening it, one of Hera’s pilots saying,

“Commander Sato requests your presence Captain.”

“All right, all right I’m coming,” Zeb grumbled, standing up. “We’ll continue later okay?”

“Of course,” Kallus signed, forcing himself to smile until Zeb was gone. Would the Rebels ever accept him?


End file.
